A Little Bit of Home
by Cheshiremask
Summary: When you're away, and you're alone, there's nothing like a little reminder that there are people back home who care. Rated M for Mature content.


_Author's Note: Alright, so I freely admit that I'm on a repost kick. Putting that first Kink Meme fic up on got me thinking about the other ones I could remember writing and this was one of them. I swear I've filled a good few dozen requests, but I can't for the life of me remember where most of them have gone. I liked this one, though...so here you go. _^_^;

* * *

Klavier flung himself back against the bed, staring at the hundredth ceiling of the hundredth hotel that he'd been in over the past three months. The Gavinners were really starting to take off, and he was happy, but it kept him moving so much...he hated to admit it, but he was getting homesick.

He shook his head lightly, ignoring the noise from the other room where it sounded like Daryan - as drunk as he was - had knocked over some furniture. The Gavinners were currently touring _Germany_. Klavier was as "home" as he'd been since he'd moved to America to follow his older brother into law. But coming back...getting the chance to see the old Gavin Manor - still carefully maintained by the money Kristoph had set aside solely for its upkeep - and all of the haunts that he'd frequented had lead him to a revelation that probably shouldn't have been as startling as it was: wherever Kristoph was, was "home".

Klavier let out a long, deep sigh. He missed his stuck-up older brother. He missed the nagging when he left his things lying around. He missed the lectures when he brought home girls. He'd decided to go on a world tour to get out from under Kristoph's thumb, and here he was, half a world away from the man, wishing that he was right back where he started.

He got up, going over to his luggage to find the novel he'd brought in the event of boredom or insomnia.

_"The Once and Future King." I only picked it because Kris said I should read it sometime._ He snorted, digging around in his suitcase. He'd packed the book in with his pants...or was it his shirts...?

He paused when his hand found a piece of paper he _didn't_ recognize. He pulled it free with a puzzled look on his face. It was a small envelope, about the size of a greeting card's, but there was an odd bulge in it. He eyed it suspiciously - one never knew with envelopes - until he noticed Kristoph's neat, precise handwriting on the front.

_**For my Little Brother.**_

"Kris." Klavier laughed quietly, slitting the envelope open with his thumb.

There was no note, which surprised Klavier a little. Instead, there was a small, zip-topped bag with a square of white cloth and a little vial of liquid inside. Klavier considered it carefully for a moment before opening the bag, but when he did, his smile widened.

When he'd been littler, and Kristoph had needed to leave him alone - for school, or work, or whatever - Klavier had been...clingy. Their father had spent most of the day out of the house at his own work, meaning that without his older brother, Klavier would be left in the Manor with no one but the staff to keep him company. Klavier moped around his nannies, and later his tutors, and their father had found cause to voice his displeasure on occasion, especially when it was finally - reluctantly - revealed that Klavier's moodiness was a result of Kristoph's absence. It had meant a few tense days in the house, but then Kristoph had gotten a fantastic idea.

In the morning, before he'd leave the house, Kristoph would spray some of his cologne onto a handkerchief, and leave it on his bedside table. Klavier was given permission to go into his room to retrieve it - on the condition that he touch _nothing_ else - and could spend the rest of the day with it folded neatly in his breast pocket, a little piece of Kristoph he could keep close. It had solved the problem perfectly. Klavier had eventually grown out of his need for it, though, and the practice was discontinued.

Until now.

Klavier chuckled fondly, bringing the handkerchief to his face and taking a deep breath. Kristoph's cologne...the cloth had been sprayed with it, and a quick check of the vial revealed the fact that his brother had been kind enough to give him a little more to refresh the smell if he needed to. If Klavier closed his eyes, he could almost pretend that Kristoph was standing right behind him...

Back when he had been a child, the scent had been comforting. A reminder that Kristoph was still around, and that he'd come back. Now that he'd grown up, though, Klavier's reaction to it was...different.

He groaned slightly, his hand stealing down to rub against the bulge in his trousers, pressing the handkerchief against his face and taking another deep breath. He was forced to sit back down on the bed as his knees went weak, imagining that it was _Kristoph's_ hand that was teasing him, torturing him.

He settled back against the sheets, fumbling one-handed with his belt and pants, biting back louder sounds as he finally wrapped his fingers around his aching erection. He'd locked the door to his room, but he couldn't trust the thickness of the walls to muffle the sound of his voice...

When he came, he came _hard_, biting his lip to keep from crying out Kristoph's name as his hips arched off of the mattress. He lay there, stunned by the potency of his climax for a moment before he roused himself and cleaned up, folding the handkerchief and vial back up into the bag and tucking it back in with his clothes.

_I'll have to remember to thank Kris for that when I get back home._ He thought, still smiling indulgently as he went to take his shower and settle in for the night.


End file.
